


Rose-gold escort

by Fiannalover



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Borderline PWP, Generic Young Nobleman NPC, M/M, Prostitution, Rose Petals, Sex Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23901004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiannalover/pseuds/Fiannalover
Summary: This was just another job he was willing to do for the right amount of money. It just happened to come by unusually enough.
Kudos: 7





	Rose-gold escort

Laying on the most certainly luxurious bed, Irfan hummed to himself while waiting for his client to arrive. 

It's not like this was anything out of the usual. Some confirmed bachelor noble, and a couple of friends who wished to give him a special birthday night. No big deal, although the rose petals on top of the already expensive surroundings confirmed that his hirers wanted him to do the best.

_ Hum. That, they'd get. _ He was paid more than enough to do so.

At last, the bedroom's door opened, with the homeowner being almost shoved inside, inebriating laughter and joy of a party following him, before the entrance closed again. The noble laughed, long brown hair swinging back and forth a bit, even as it was tied up, before he finally saw just what gift his friends were so insistent he had to see, freezing on the spot.

Head turned to the door as he rested, Irfan coily smiled, as his naked body fully showed each inch of its beauty, prepared for whatever was desired, "So, my Lord? Are you gonna make use of me already? Or should I make the first move?"

As the Manor's Lord remained locked in the spot, the mercenary smirked, before he slowly, teasingly got up, letting his client see the previously hidden side of him, back and rear adding to the allure. 

Turning around, he confidently strode towards the noble, letting one of his hands caress the man's still clothed thighs. Satisfied with the shiver that such an action provoked, he asked, "I'll guide you through this, then. Is that alright?"

Getting a nervous nod, but one that Irfan's previous experiences taught him was filled with desire, the mercenary started untying the necklace and the jabot. It wasn't necessary to remove all of his clothes. In fact, that would be too much of a bother. However, taking off just enough would go a long way.

Steadily, the mercenary's hand went up, from the thigh, towards the crotch, at the same time that he started kissing the man, kept in place by the other hand caressing his face, and the fact he was practically pushed against the door by now, struggling to breath as someone busily made use of each bit of his body, from the tongue to the pants that contained an increasingly visible bulge, no doubt uncomfortable when contained in such a place.

Alright. Time to start working on the next phase.

Expertly, Irfan unfastened the belt and moved the pants just a bit, letting his free rod rub against the one still covered by undergarments. The noble whimpered and panted from the contact, while the inner buttons of his coat were freed. With that, the outermost layer of clothing was pushed to the ground, no resistance coming from the person wearing it.

_ Let's see... This needs to go too. _

In one pull, the bowtie that put the long, brown hair together was undone, letting the cascade of hair truly flow.

Now, to lure.

Breaking contact, the look of desire and thirst that was given to him pleased Irfan. Returning to the bed, he once again laid on it, the roses flattened underneath him as their aroma returned to his mind. This time, however, he rested himself properly, with his legs spreading off the furniture’s edge, leaving both his rod and his rear as exposed as he wanted. With a smile, he once again asked, “So, my Lord? How will you have me?”

With the noble approaching, still nervously, he looked at the man’s bottom before groping it, doing so for a while until he asked, “Can I-”

“Go ahead. I’m already all lubed up, and I’m all yours today. Make use of me to your heart’s content. There is some more lube under the bed, if it’s needed.”

With that, the mercenary let pleasure enter his body as fingers started going in and out of his hole. “Pleasure”, sure, even if the work was rather clumsy. The boy didn’t really know how to do this well, yet. But, heh, people had to start somewhere.

Besides, the thought that he was being this noble’s first time excited him a bit, he couldn’t lie.

Lifting the legs of his escort for the night, the noble let his freed cock start penetrating the entrance. Steadily, as he felt more ease in the process, the man picked up the pace on his pounding, earning him groans that only gave him more energy. The boy was just beginning to learn, but there was enough lust and passion there to make up for whatever beginner annoyances could be.

In fact, Irfan couldn’t help but feel pretty damn good here, the noises that the noble got out of him being mostly genuine, if a bit exaggerated at times. Even if this was just a job, it was one that came up unusually enough for him to not tire of it. Instead, as he felt his body being rocked against the bed, pleasure comfortably kept filling his mind, the smell of the rose petals surrounding him truly making the experience all the better.

“I’m… I’m gonna… I will…”

“Come on, then. Come inside me, my Lord. Is that what you want? So, go. Fill me, fill me up, please, fill me till I can’t breathe, please~”

“Ah… Ah… I-I!”

And so, with the mercenary’s soft melody encouraging his rose-addled brain, the nobleman’s seed burst into the hole that he threw himself against, loudly gasping as he did so, before he pulled out, and slowly let himself fall on top of Irfan’s stomach.

By then, Irfan was already pleased enough, all considered. However, as the noble noticed that his shirt rubbed itself against the other man’s own member, which, although hard, was still just short of precum.

Looking at it, the obvious was pointed, “You, um… You haven’t came yet. Can I take care of that?” 

“I can get off on my own later, my Lord. Although, if you want to suck me dry, go ahead.”

With that confirmation, he started licking the shaft, looking back to Irfan for some sort of confirmation, before getting back to work. This time, the mercenary decided to make him learn a bit faster.

Putting his hand against the nobleman’s head, Irfan pushed it downwards, before grabbing some of the hair that was falling all over the place, and pulling him up. Being stared at with full surprise, but not one that disapproved, the mercenary stated, in a tone that gave no doubts, “You had quite a bit of fun by yourself, no? I’ll set the tone now, my Lord.”

The brown haired man was pushed downwards again, the experience that his mouth went through once again driving him to cloud nine.

* * *

“Thank you for letting me use the manor’s bathroom for my own clean-up. A great place, this truly is.” Irfan said, already properly clothed again, after his share of fun was over, and his client finished tidying up, himself, before exhaustedly falling asleep, “I’m sure he’ll confirm that my services were worth it, once he wakes up. So, thanks for hiring me.”

Although most of them just nodded and thanked him, one or two went a little bolder, “So, how about sparing a round with us?”

“We can give you more than our friend did, I’m sure.”

“You’re paying for yourselves too, right? Don’t think I’ll go for free just because I already worked tonight.” Although he said that as lightheartedly as always, he pulled his daggers from his pockets. Not fully, but just enough to make a point, glaring at the people who asked him that. Content with the way that the room’s temperature dropped, he slipped his weapons back into hiding, and walked away, “Either way, I already did enough tonight. But, if any of you, including your friend, want some fun some other day, you know where to find me.”

And so, away from the manor he went.

* * *

Entering the Halidom was no trouble, even so late at night. No one asked questions, no one was worried over him arriving at such a time, and all was perfectly quiet. Truly, no complaints.

However, he still knew that wasn’t quite true, “Come on now Vice, you can get out of wherever you are.”

With that, a figure annoyedly stepped from the shadows. Truly, Irfan hadn’t seen or heard him there. Just a hunch, one he knew he was right.

Still, the assassin jabbed, “You’re here late. Since you smell of roses, I take it you had a nice turn of night work?”

“Perhaps. And you don’t have any right to judge me for that, when you enjoy me so much.” Satisfied at how his answer made the assassin blush, even if that was hard to see at nighttime, Irfan further prodded, “Why is that? You’re jealous?”

“... Tch. Not at all.” Quickly, back into the shadows, he faded, “Good night, Irfan.”

“Yeah, yeah. Good night.” 

A quick breath, in and out, before he returned to his trajectory towards his room.

There were still rose petals around him, however faded as the night came to an end.


End file.
